Odile
Odile is a major character in the eleventh Dark Parables game, Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. She was initially a rogue member of the Swan Guard, but is now the reigning Swan Princess. Odile is loosely based on the character of the Black Swan in the Russian ballet Swan Lake. Appearance and Personality Odile is a beautiful woman with short, straight black hair and gray eyes. When she was a high-ranking member of the Swan Guard, she wore ornate silver armour emblazoned with the Swan Guard crest. After she was declared a traitor by the Swan Princess, however, she took to wearing black and brown leather armor with black feather accents and carried an ornate spear with a golden tip. Her swan form was (persumably) originally white but after becoming Black Swan it changed to black. As a child, Odile was softly spoken and shy but she always stayed true to herself. Her strong will and loyalty are noticeably in her adult life and particularly during the events of Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. History Odile grew up on Dire Island where, as a child, she joined in with the other children to pretend to be one of their favourite Swan Princesses. When it was her turn to declare which one she wanted to be, Odile declared with quiet conviction that she wanted to be like Princess Odette, the legendary Swan Lake Princess who gave up her duty as a Swan Guard to marry the Frog Prince. As an adult, Odile joined the Swan Guard but remained different from others, choosing to do things her own way and getting away with it. In spite of her problems with authority, Odile quickly rose to the top ranks of the order. One day she met a strange, mute woman in the forest. Although the woman could not speak, Odile could understand everything she wanted and rescued the woman's owl from a magic seed trap. In return the woman gifted Odile with a staff and a potion saying "These will help you prepare of things to come." When Odile drank the potion she had awful nightmares of the destruction of the Swan Kingdom so vivid she had to believe them. When a rumor spread that a man had been imprisoned by Elise, Odile was curious and sneaked into the prison under the lake to see the prisoner. She befriended the man who just so happened to be Ross Red, who told her that Flora was in grave danger. She decided to steal the magic seed to stop the plot. In response Elise declared her an enemy to the kingdom and Odile was turned into the Black Swan. Relevant Parables Forbidden Idol (from Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) At one time, long ago, children's laughter could be heard throughout Dire Island, much more than today. Their favorite game to play was one where each child would pretend to be their favorite Swan Princess. "I'll be Priscilla" said one girl, "because she was the fairest of them all." Another girl chimed in, "I choose Ethel, because her music still echoes throughout the land." After the other children had named their favorite princesses, one raven-haired girl spoke softly but with conviction: "I want to be like Odette, pure and true to myself." The children stared at her in shock, as even the mention of the exiled princess was forbidden. The girl was called Odile, and she grew up to become a member of the swan guard, in spite of her problems with authority. She was known for doing things her own way, and getting away with it. In time a rumor spread throughout the kingdom that a man had been imprisoned by the Swan Princess any contact with the prisoner was strictly forbidden but Odile's curiosity got the better of her. She quickly befriended the Prisoner and from him she found out that Flora was in grave danger. Odile decided to steal the magic seed and stop the plot against the Goddess in response the Swan Princess declared her an enemy of the kingdom, and Odile was transformed into a Black Swan, just like Odette before her. A Dark Dream (from Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) Long ago when the Black Swan was still white, and a member of the Swan Guard, she met a strange woman deep in the forest. The woman could not speak yet, the Black Swan could understand exactly what the woman wanted. As mutely requested, the Black Swan the woman's owl from one of the traps set-up for the magic seeds. In return the old woman gave the Black Swan a staff and a potion, saying, "These will help you Prepare for things to come." then suddenly disappeared. Odile drank the potion and that night she dreamt of a disaster that threatened the Swan Kingdom. The vision was so vivid Odile had no doubt that the danger was real. She could see the Dire Tree on its Deathbed, with huge cracks splintering the earth around it. She saw a swan transforming into a tree. Horrid dreams disturbed her sleep all night, showing her many things and yet none at all. When Odile awoke she seemed a different person, suddenly caring nothing for the duties of the Swan Guard. As she knew very well from her dream, the danger to her homeland was lurking on the inside. Powers and Abilities * Adept Fighter: Odile is the highest ranking member of the Swan Guard behind the Swan Princess, Elise. In order to have risen that high in the rankings, she would have to be a very skilled warrior. She seems to favour close combat with a spear. * Transformation: Odile is capable of transforming herself into a swan. In this form, she is fully capable of flight and is able to seamlessly blend into the animal world. * Prophetic Dreams: Odile has the ability to foresee the future in her dreams. Her dreams warned her of a betrayal against the Goddess Flora, as well as the coming of the Fairytale Detective. Relationships * Princess Elise (former princess and commander) * Goddess Flora (patron Goddess) * Ross Red (friend) Quotes * "Hey! Only members of the Swan Guard are allowed to touch the seed!" * "I... I remember you... from my dreams." * "You need to let go of that seed!" Galleries Character= Spb-opening-dire-black.png|Odile Overlooking the Dire Tree odile-legs-opening.jpg|Odile Crouching Spb-opening-black-swan-shoulder.png|Odile Stealing the Magic Seed spb-opening-black-swan-eyes.png|Odile's Eyes Odile-takes-seed-opening.jpg|Odile Grabs the Magic Seed odile-running-opening.jpg|Odile Running spb-black-swan-spear.png|Meeting Odile spb-black-swan-seed1.png|Odile Distracted spb-black-swan-seed2.png|Odile Distracted spb-black-swan-talisman.png|Using the Talisman SP&DT_Odile_Battles_Vine.jpg|Odile Battles a Vine |-|Depictions= SP&DT_Swan_Guard_Odile.jpg|Swan Guard Odile |-|Artifacts= spb-swan-talisman-black.png|Black Swan's Talisman SP&DT_Odile's_Diary.jpg|Odile's Diary |-|Other Images= Spb-survey-screen.png|Odile on the Survey Screen SP&DT_Odile_Souvenir_Room.jpg|Odile in the Souvenir Room DP11_wallpaper03_1920x1080.jpg|Odile Wallpaper Black Swan room.png|Odile's Room Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Swan Guard Category:Swans Category:Royalty Category:Swan Princess Category:Swan Kingdom Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree